The Invasion of the Gremlins
by FanFicDude23
Summary: An idea of the mischievous little monsters invading the world of RWBY. See what happens when Team RWBY receives a mysterious box that will led them to an event that they didn't see coming. This is just an idea, not entirely sure if this will actually be a story.


The office was painted grey, and it had only one floor-to-ceiling window, which was covered with the blinds. On the grey desk sat a desktop computer, a bottle of scotch and a glass, and a stack of papers across the desk. In a corner, the air conditioner was blasting at medium, and there was a swivel chair in the middle of the office. However, there were noticeable claw marks on the chair and the swivel chair soon turned around, revealing a small brownish green demonic creature with large ears, wearing a small blue coat with a white button up shirt with a black tie and wearing a pair of glasses.

The creature let out a chuckle before giving a wave. "Hello there," The creature said in a sophisticated voice. "I'm sure most of you remember me, after all, I was the star of a hit comedy. For those who don't know who I am, just call me Brain, but if you're looking for a specific answer then I'm known as a Gremlin."

He opened the drawer from his desk before taking out a VHS tape of a movie titled. 'Gremlins 2: The New Batch' "Now, the reason why I decided to make my debut after all these years is for one reason, sabotage. You see, we Gremlins are the type of people that can't help but enjoy a little bit of anarchy. I couldn't help think what best way could we enjoy chaos and such fun activities."

Brain then tossed the tape towards the wall before continuing. "The answer is quite simple, invaded other worlds. Now I know what you're all thinking, 'Oh how can such little things cause so much damage?" He let out a chuckle before focusing on the 'audience' in front of him. "I assure you, we can be very dangerous."

However, Brain just let out a sigh as he poured himself a drink. "Sadly I must say we won't have much time to shine, due to the fact of not knowing how popular we'll be. So all I can offer you is this small trailer one-shot, but enjoy." He said before taking a sip of his drink.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

We see Beacon Academy on a bright, sunny day. Team RWBY meanwhile, was bored

They had finished classes a while ago and surprisingly, none of them had anything they needed to do.

Just then, the sound of something hitting the door got the entire team's attention and they all went to check what struck the door. They opened and saw a brown box that sitting there.

"A package?" Weiss asked outloud. "I don't think I was expecting anything?"

"Same," The other three girls replied.

Ruby picked up the package and went back into the room where she laid it down on the desk.

"Should we open it?" Ruby asked, curious to know what could be inside.

"I'm not sure," Blake said. "There could be something dangerous in there."

"I agree with Blake here." Weiss said, raising her index finger. "We don't even know where this package even came from, so I doubt it would be a smart move to open it."

"Well, we won't know unless we open it." Yang pointed out.

The team's thoughts were broken when they heard a small noise coming from the box. They all looked at each other before looking at the box, soon opening it and looking to see what was inside.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

In the Academy library, Glynda Goodwitch uses her Semblance to rearrange dozens of books lining the bookcases in alphabetical order. She noticed something strange as the entire library was empty and yet she couldn't help but hear multiple fiendish laughter going on throughout the entire place.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Using flashlights, Team RWBY and Team JNPR were currently walking through the hallways of Beacon Academy but all the lights were shut off, leaving only their flash lights as their source of light.

Jaune looks terribly unnerved as he kept looking for something. "I-I can't believe this is happening, why is this happening?!"

"Oh, it's all my fault," Ruby muttered. "I didn't think things would be this bad."

The team then heard the familiar laughter as they pointed their flashlight at the corner of the hallway, revealing one of the little creatures they've been hunting down. The creature screeched in pain as it ran away from the light. "Ahh! Bright light, bright light!"

Blake looked at her flashlight before turning to everyone else. "Seems these things are just as affective."

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Velvet backs away from the door to her room hearing the loud noises those things were causing just to break into her room. Soon an axe had broken off a piece of the door and one of the Gremlins stuck its face through the hole. "HERE'S JOHNNY!" The Gremlin said before howling in laughter.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Ozpin was currently pouring two cups of coffee before taking them to his desk, sitting down before taking a sip. "Now then, what is it that you want?" Ozpin asked as he handed the second cup of coffee to his 'guest'

Brain just chuckled as he picked up the cup. "Now my dear Ozzy, what I want is quite simple, what we want is civilization."

 **XxXxXxXxX**

"Get off me!" Yang cried out as she was found in a room full of Gremlins, one of them managed to attach itself of Yang's hair. Yang managed to yank the Gremlin out of her hair but she saw pieces of her hair in its claw. Yang's eyes turned red as a fire like aura started to surround her body.

"YOU BASTARDS!" She cried out in rage.

"Ah oh!" All the Gremlins in the room said at the same time.

 **And there you have it! Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
